fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Vivacious Xiamen
The Vivacious Xiamen How they meet by the fate Before Armstrong forms the team--Vivacious Xiamen in an honor after the original Xiamen, he truly confronted his almost death twice and the Matrix Covenant, the alien materialism form. He learnt that Matrix Covenant wanted to destroy those who are able to stop the Matrix Covenant before he found out. He went all the way to meet the Irish young girl about time when the Matrix Covenant threatened them by attempting to destroy them. Then that girl who decided to heed Armstrong's words before she made a fool act first time when she ducked the hit from Matrix Covenant. All of a sudden, that girl and Armstrong failed to escape the Matrix Covenant and faced the trap of the Matrix Covenant. However, Super X.R.C. jumped in the way and stratched the Matrix Covenant and threw her metallic claw gaunlets away before the Matrix Covenant transformed the gauntlets into Matrix materialism. Something went wrong when the Matrix Covenant is not able to transform into the metallic claw gauntlets and suffered from the side effects. The Matrix Covenant's trap finally catch the attention of Armstrong, Shee, and Super XRC, leaving their decision that they are about to give up and noticing someone beaming up at the trap and someone else scanning it and successfully laser-breaks the Matrix-made, force field-like trap of the Matrix Covenant. Zitron and Zeck are next to help and come to their assist, but still, they can not able to free their friends. They get in trouble, too. They are walking in the trap, but they can not go back because of they fall from the below where they meet their friends. Seemingly, their death is coming near soon. The mouth is closed from inside. Shee, on other hand, is an Irish girl who started activing her mutant powers to scream far enough to destroy the mouth of the trap inside of the Matrix Covenant without having touch the Matrix Covenant yet. Her scream seemed workable to destroy the mouth, shaking the Matrix up and making the Matrix disoriented badly and confusing them with dizziness. She told her friends that she is sorry that she had to and she knew her scream hurted her friends. Super XRC told Shee not to apology period and thanked her for that. Shee asked why. Armstrong told Shee not even if for her scream, all of them will die and transform into Matrix materialism, destroying all humanity. They wondered where they can find the safe place. Armstrong said that they need to find the Dream Realm, the legendary place where they could be safe. They have to go touch the Australia so fast. Zeck told Armstrong that his scanning has been research that Matrix Covenant already transformed Australia into Matrix materialism, but Armstrong told Zeck there is other way they could find the Dream Realm in Australia even if they find one. Super XRC asked Armstrong how can we find the place even if we knew where. Shee wondered what the Dream Realm is all about. Zitron told them that Armstrong's stragedy has been reasoned his mind by affecting him to find the mystery place. Zeck asked Zitron if he fully understood that Armstrong wanted us to go back to Australia as we ended up like Matrix materialism. Shee asked Zeck even if we dont have to land on the ground so we can carry them in the flight. Armstrong told Shee that Zeck should know better because he should scan Armstrong's history, helping him to learn more about Armstrong. Shee told Armstrong it is not necessary and asked if that is how Armstrong found them all or the fates he happen to meet are us. Armstrong admitted that Shee is right and told them it is supposedly his death saved the Xiamen and Xia's lives from preventing the Matrix Covenant finding the Xiamen and Xia everywhere. Elsewhere, Armstrong, Super XRC, Shee, Zitron, and Zeck thought they lost the war against the Matrix Covenant. They were saved by the Dream Timer, young aborginee who catch their dreams through the dream sequels and transported them into his own dream realm through his powers. They asked what is going on. Dream Timer explained that he is only one who wanted to stop the Matrix Covenant and informed that Matrix Covenant would end the world for good, but it will not happen. Dream Timer told them all that he got their dreams and even he could able to get the Matrix Covenant's dream, too. Membership List 1. Armstrong 2. Ash (Associate) 3. Dream Timer 4. Lard (Associate) 5. Meija 6. Mikado 7. Myk 8. Nido 9. Oboe 10. Pok 11. Rett 12. Shee 13. Starboy 14. Stargirl 15. Super X.R.C. 16. Tachot 17. Tosaku 18. Witzer 19. Zanderlot 20. Zeck 21. Zitron 22. Ztyxx Dream Girl story Category:Team Category:Xiamen's Secondary Team Category:2010 Category:2010 Fairview Comics Team